Revy 'n' arby
by Revan798
Summary: After Chiefs death, Arbiter gets a new plan to take down Eugene Blacks clan, all with the help of a new buyer in the USA
1. Chapter 1

At Jon's house...

The Arbiter got himself ready, he was not going to commit suicide, he was going to have himself be sold, he smiled, maybe they're would be action figures with life "Well, at least you became a good friend at the last thing, Chief, but we must depart." Arbiter said as the action figure started sniffing as he cried. "Gosh, even though sexist and at times hurtful, you came through, rest in piece old buddy." The toy elite said as he finished getting himself wrapped as then later, the delivery guy came and picked him up.

My pov

I woke up the later morning, 10 AM. I put my clothes on, a Halo 4 shirt and black sweat pant's, I put my dark red hoodie on as I slid my wallet in my pocket "Lets buy Arby.." I spoke to myself as I ran to Walmart, I jumped in my car as I opened the door to the garage. "And lets roll." I spoke to myself as I hit on the gas pedal and I drove off to Walmart. I lit a smoke, putting it in my mouth as a cloud of smoke blew. I did this when I was in a good mood. I hooked up my I phone to my car as then System Of A Down started to burst from the speakers. "Attack all the homes and villages, and more lyrics that I probably just ruined!" I sung, forgetting some of the lyrics.

Arbiters POV

Arbiter smiled, whoever would buy him would have an xbox and halo reach, he had the fragban 2.0, he would avenge chief's death, even though Eugene and everyone did not kill the spartan action figure, its what Chief would have done. He then stared at the buyer, a man in a dark red hoodie, black sweat pants, and dark brown hair, it was nicely combed as well "Here it is, got the hard drive, now for you." The man said with a smile as he picked Arbiter up, later heading to the car after getting what he needed.

Later...

Arbiter woke up, he was free at last, seeing his usb drive near his box. "Lets go you little bitches." The toy spoke with a imaginary grin. He took the usb drive as he then spotted an xbox and quickly put it in. "Step One, complete, Step Two, in progress." He thought to himself as he then tried to find his way around the house, or at least the room. "The door is open!" He thought to himself as he quickly went out.

My POV

"What the hell?" I woke as I heard cluttering and then a hiss, it was my cat, Halo! I got up and took my pocket knife in the bottom drawer of my nightstand. I ran out quickly, turning the lights on in every room as well. "Who's they're!?" I yelled out as I saw the arbiter toy, walking around. "Mother of fucking god!" I yelled out


	2. Chapter 2

Revan stared at the action figure roaming around as he squatted down staring at The Arbiter "God damnit, where is it!?" Arbiter asked himself as then Revan screamed, "Holy shit, you can fucking talk!?" "What is this, some retarded disney movie!?" The man continued, freaked out "Hey hey, calm down, just calm down!" Arbiter pleaded "OK, OK, let me just turn on the lights.." Revan replied as he walked towards the light switch flipping it.

Later...

"So, why were you roaming around, Arby?" Revan asked as he took his Halo 4 controller and handing a halo reach controller to Arbiter. "I was trying to find Halo Reach." Arbiter replied "Oh, I had to get a new one, one minute, I was going to do an unboxing video but, well who cares, its been far to long since it came out." Revan said "It would have been pretty pathetic." Arbiter repled as Revan gave a smile "I guess your right." The man replied "So whats your job?" the action figure asked, curious. "My old job closed down so i'm looking for a new one, but I was a gun seller, FBI said the boss was doing alot of cocaine so later it got shut down." Revan said

"You never told me your name." Arbiter said as he put in the Halo Reach disc in "I like being called Revan, but my real name is Geoffery." Geoff replied "I see." Arbiter said which then Revan quickly asked, "Whats with the usb drive?" The man asked, curious. "There is a clan that I used to be apart of, they were a hacking clan who bricked consoles for "fun", My friend, Master Chief, and I, tried to stop them, we were banned, he also died due to him falling apart, hard to believe I haven't died yet." Arbiter explained. "I wanna go out with a bang, if I am going to die soon, I wanna do it in a bang, please Revan, help me, I ask of you!" Arbiter pleaded which Geoff said with a smile "We need a plan, I think I know the clan your talking about, you bastards bricked my console." Revan replied with a straight face. "Oh, oops." Arbiter said

"The anonymous raid, you took us all down when you found out about the fragban 2.5, we sent the files to 343 but though one of our yanks, broke, handing you guys the files, right?" Geoff asked "Which gamertag were you?" Arbiter asked "I was Revan, the leader of the anon group, even though Anonymous has no leader, we were still making a right thing, we all agreed on most of the same things and we decided to do this on Xbox, bring everything right, we convinced 343i to let us stay which was a pain in the ass but we got through it, and we promised to give them the hacks in time to ban alert 5 players." The man said, continuing "Whats alert 5?" Arbiter asked, curious. "Alert 5 is if the guy is a very VERY large threat towards Xbox and possibility to any other source." Geoff replied "But will you help me?" Arbiter asked and Geoffery smiled at Arbiter "Fuck yeah." The man said


End file.
